


Photograph

by mrkinch



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Toronto Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-18
Updated: 2005-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>before, during and after the 2005 Toronto Film Festival</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> When I had been haunted for a week by Viggo's expression in [this picture from the 2005 Toronto Film Festival](http://img162.imageshack.us/my.php?image=000kap1dad4.jpg), I had to write about it. Deepest gratitude to caras_galadhon for the most intense beta experience of my life.*shivers*

"Hello?"

"You're doing Toronto, then?"

"Sean! Yeah, David's plotting already."

"Niki's been asking. I'm not obligated, but it'd let Frances off."

"I am. Don't think I'll mind."

*****

Sean grins. He'll take third billing, leave carrying a movie and this red carpet madness to, well, to Viggo. Thank Christ he's taking a break, the man looks that rough.

After the film – fucking brilliant it is, he is – Sean corners the manic star, makes him sit. Vig's shoulder feels tense under Sean's fingers, his shaky hand warm through Sean's jacket. The camera winks.

*****

In the photograph, Viggo's face glows with contented fatigue.


End file.
